1 couple 2 gods
by Dog Ears
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha each talk to 2 different gods about their love lives and Kagome goes through a change how do you think Inuyasha will handle it read and find out
1. talk to the gods and goddess's

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha fine

Dog Ears-ok this is a parody of Half a man by Anthony Smith 

Lee- hope it is good enough

Dog Ears- and I have decided if you have any questions about something I said just ask when you review and I'll mention it in a chapter

Ja Ne

~~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Everyone had set up camp and everyone was settling in for bed.

shippo of course was the first one asleep curled up next to Kagome. Kagome had put her sleeping bag right under the tree which Inuyasha was perched.

Inuyasha watched Kagome's sleeping form and he remembered the battle that had takin' place earlier that day.

'if it wasn't for you kagome we probably would have lost the battle against Kagura and Kanna but at least they are dead now. we chopped them up good.' he chuckled. he heard everyone was sleeping and he jumped down next to Kagome and Surprisingly he started to sing

"I can chop demons from dusk 'til dawn. 

I can swing tetsusaiga 'til daylights gone.

I can build a barn, I can make a home. with these two clawed hands.

But if I didn't have all your love I'd be half a man."

He pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and Continued singing.

"I can Fly a cow up in the big blue sky.

Blaze a trail through the woods. In my rage.

with a team of humans or an old swordsmith. I can Plow this land.

But if I didn't have all your love. I'd be half a man." 

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the dying fire but when he sat down he decided to try a trick he had seen his mom do a long time ago.

He pulled out a strand of silver hair out of his head. he started muttering an incantation and he placed the hair on the embers.

at that moment the flames started to roar to life. if you listened hard enough you could hear a voice that sounded like the cracking of the flames themselves.

"I am the god of Love passion and romance what have you called me for?" he demanded.

"I would like to see who I am Destined to be with." Inuyasha was nervous and his palms started sweating

"My job is done you can already see her." He was about to disappear

" wait do you mean?.. here in this campsite." His stomach had butterflies in it.

"she is over there." the Flames started to bend and Point to Kagome's sleeping form and The god disappeared.

Inuyasha had a smile on his face because his mom had done that incantation to see who he is destined to be with and the fire showed a face that he thought was Kikyo but it truly was Kagome.

Inuyasha went back over to Kagome's side and Just sat there looking at her when he started to sing again

"I can hang the stars, I can rope the moon.

Walk across feudal Japan with these bare feet.

I can Run shippo until you sit me. with the weight of the world laid across my back.

but life still wouldn't be worth a D**n. If I didn't have all your love I'd be half a man."

Inuyasha Laid down next to Kagome His back pressed against hers.

'Man I love her scent.' He thought becoming sleepy very fast. with one last yawn he was knocked out a small smile on his face.

Kagome stirred when she felt something warm pressed against her back. after a few minutes when it didn't go away she slowly lifted herself up so she didn't stir whoever it was.

when she turned and Saw Inuyasha Her heart started going as fast as the speed of light. finally when her heart returned to its normal pace she just now had a deep blush.

'that was strange I thought he was up in the tree' she said looking at Inuyasha's sleeping form.

"why does Kikyo always come between us." she said her voice was full of sadness. "she wouldn't even be walking this earth if it wasn't for me."

'maybe the reason I was brought to the past was to play cupid for them' Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag trying not to wake Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha turned over not feeling Kagome's warmth, and grabbed her sleeping bag and hugged it tight to his body and inhaled her scent.

Kagome had to hold back a giggle. she then remembered Kikyo and she quickly turned and headed off into the woods.

she came upon a cliff and it had the perfect view of the moon so she sat down and started to cry under the light of the full moon.

at that moment a glowing silver cat appeared next to Kagome. it rubbed its head on Kagome's Leg.

Kagome out of habit started petting the cat.

"what ails you Kagome" The cat asked. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin.

"who said that!?" she turned around now wishing she had brought her arrows with her.

"calm down child nothing will harm you." the cat was talking but its mouth wasn't moving. Kagome looked down at the cat.

"it was you, but how?" Kagome asked she didn't sense that the cat was a demon but then how could it talk.

"I'm a goddess." the cat said

"what goddess are you?"

"the moon goddess." the cat said simply. Kagome looked up at the moon and noticed it was considerably dimmer than it was a few minutes earlier.

"do you know why I was brought back in time?" Kagome asked quietly

"ye already know that answer..." Kagome's face paled "no not that reason." the cat interupted Kagome's thoughts

"well if that ain't the reason then what is?" Kagome was on the verge of crying

"its to be with Inuyasha my child." She said in a comforting way

"but what about Kikyo?"

"don't worry about her the only thing you have to worry about is how are you going to live as long as Inuyasha." the moon goddess was wanting to see how Kagome was going to handle that situation.

"I don't know but if there is a way to do it I will." Kagome said determidly

"good answer. you have a strong will that makes me glad you are my child."

"what do you mean by that how am I your child." Kagome asked confused

"there are certain souls that are sent up to the moon instead of to heaven and they are my children." the goddess said calmly looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

"ok. well do you Know of a way for me to stay with Inuyasha?"

"only one but you have keep a clear mind and focus on the moon." Kagome nodded and started concentrating on the moon.

The moon goddess hissed and bit down on Kagome's wrist. Kagome's eyes fazed but she didn't go unconscious.

kagome's body started to glow just like the goddess. two cat ears appeared on top of her head and she grew a tail. her eyes turned golden with a silver ring in the middle.

the moon goddess backed a way watching Kagome transform.

Kagome could feel the changes, her nails forming into claws, the tail part stung but after a few seconds it was over. she loved the feeling of being strong. the tips of her hair turned silver and so was her tail.

"the transformation is complete. you will now be able to stay with Inuyasha." The moon goddess bowed and disappeared.

the moon regained its brightness but it seemed just a tiny bit dimmer but only Kagome could see it.

"thank you." Kagome bowed to the moon and headed back to camp.

~* the next morning Inuyasha woke up feeling something wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes and looked down and jumped when he saw it was a tail.

Kagome woke up when she felt Inuyasha jerk.

"Hm what is it Inuyasha?" She asked sitting up and Yawning exposing her fangs..

~~~~~~~


	2. is it what you want

Disclaimer: Dog Ears- I don't own Inuyasha happy

A/N: ok I don't know if the real moon goddess is a cat but just Imagine it and that goes also for the love god I didn't really look it up so you can flame me.

oh and I also decided to make this a really short story and I'm sorry if the first chapter is kinda rushing but it at first was going to only be one chapter so sorry.

~~~~~~~ 

"what do you mean whats wrong look at you!" he said getting a better look at Kagome.

"hey I didn't notice last night my hair got some silver but my tail looks so kawaii." she said fiddling with her tail

"how did it happen do you know?" Inuyasha growled

"are you mad?" Kagome started looking at the ground like it was going to help in some way.

"uh.." Is all Inuyasha could think of.

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek. Kagome stood up abruptly and ran back into the woods.

"Kagome wait" Inuyasha darted after her.

during her run Kagome went down on all fours and found it was more comfortable to run like that. she was glad that she wore shorts. some how she ended right at the same cliff that she met the moon goddess.

she sat down her tail twitching but she didn't start breaking down she just sat there wondering why.

Inuyasha was surprised at how fast Kagome could run. he finally caught up to her when she stopped at a cliff.

he walked up slowly behind her trying to sneak so Kagome wouldn't snap at him.

"Inuyasha you didn't answer my question." she said in a low voice.

"Uh" Inuyasha froze then thought it would be best to just come out and say it . "about your transformation. I guess I'm a little surprised."

"I did it for us." she said still keeping a low voice.

"for us?" he was a little confused.

"yes if I was a mortal I would die and you would live on." she said looking up at Inuyasha.

"oh I forgot that little factor. I guess I should have thought of it." Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome.

they sat there for a moment not saying a word just remembering what the gods said the night before.

"but you know being a cat demon you won't be able to go back to your time."

"yeah, I know but I've decided to stay in the fuedal era with everyone." Kagome said putting her hand on Inuyasha's.

"ok but is it really what you want?" He said giving Kagome a concerned look.

"yes all I want is to be with you Inuyasha because I... Because I- I love You Inuyasha." she gave Inuyasha's hand a squeeze and Inuyasha held her hand firm.

they scooted closer until their faces were only inches apart. Kagome closed her eyes and Leaned closer, closing the gap between them....

the kiss turned passionate very quickly.

the sky darkened and above them in the air was a glowing silver cat and a dog that had blazing red hair that was the same color as the fire. they looked down upon the happy couple and they walked off.

~~~~~~~

Ok Like I said I don't know what the real gods and goddess's look like but I put it this way because I mean Kagome is a cat and Inuyasha Is a dog so it worked perfectly.

thanks again Hillary and funny quiz

Ja Ne! R&R please!


End file.
